La destine
by Sarcasme
Summary: PAUSE INDÉTERMINER POUR CAUSE DE SURPLUS DE TRAVAIL ET MANQUE D'INSPIRATION.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et bien, voici ma première fiction **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, et que vous ne serez pas trop difficile, j'espère m'amélioré de fiction en fiction.**

**Titre:** La destiné

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, OC/OC

**Avertissement:** Présence d'un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre personne de même sexe, donc Homophobe, vous êtes gentiment invité à quitter cette page, vous la lisez à vos risques

* * *

**La destiné**

**Prologue, ou une lettre pour tout expliquer**

Nous sommes un peuple maudit

Au début du monde, les dieux créèrent les hommes.

De ceux-ci découlèrent plusieurs autres êtres vivants, dont nous.

Depuis des générations, nous vivons caché de tous, protégeant ainsi les nôtres.

Autrefois, nous étions un peuple symbole de beauté.

Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que symbole de malheur.

Un jour, nous furent maudit, jusqu'au jour ou tout arrivera.

Le jour ou la prophétie s'accomplira, et que la menace sera éteinte.

Le jour ou l'élu accomplira sa destiné; détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et que les deux cœurs seront unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Alors nous avons été choisi, pour unir les des âmes et aider l'élu

Et ainsi sauvé le monde de la terreur, et notre peuple de la malédiction.

On nous prend pour des vampires, mais nous les haïssons; On nous voit comme de pur anges, mais nous les maudissons; on nous imagine comme des démons, mais nous les méprisons. Nous sommes tout cela et bien plus; des anges déchus et maudit, Angelo de la muerte, anges de la mort. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, nous ne tuons pratiquement jamais, seulement pour se défendre. Mais les gens nous prennent pour des monstres, mais voici le moment tant attendu, celui de prouver qui nous sommes.

Je suis Émeraude, fière guerrière et puissante guérisseuse. Je suis une des deux élus. L'autre élu, c'est le jeune héritier de notre royaume, Orion, un guerrier au cœur juste et un imbattable maître de magie. Demains, nous quittons notre belle contré, pour affronter notre destiné. Demain, le décompte commence. Et plus rien ne l'arrêtera, pas même la mort. Ne sommes-nous pas ses fiers guerriers? Notre passé sera secret, jusqu'aux moment opportun. Nous avons une mission, et nous l'accomplirons, rien ne pourra nous éloigner de notre bût. Entraînement pour les renforcer et pour les préparer, et deux cœurs à unir, pour leur donner une raison de se battre.

Cette lettre, je l'écrit sans bût précis. Peut-être que mon inconscient veut laisser une trace de notre passage, et de notre mission. Pour celui qui trouvera cet écrit, n'oubliez jamais de garder espoir, c'est la seule chose qui pourra nous garder en vie. Notre destiné, nous ne la choisissons pas; nous l'exécutons.

Avec l'espoir d'une meilleure vie pour vous

Émeraude

* * *

**Et bien voici le prologue! j'espère que vous appréciez. Le premier chapitre est déjà présent! **

**Je sais que ça ne raconte pas beaucoup, mais c'est pour vous situez. **

**L'ange sarcastique. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et bien voici le premier chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez**

**Titre:** La destiné

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, OC/OC

**Avertissement:** Présence d'un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre personne de même sexe, donc Homophobe, vous êtes gentiment invité à quitter cette page, vous la lisez à vos risques

* * *

**Chapitre 1, ou comment ce faire accepter dans sa nouvelle école**

Le 1er septembre arrivait enfin, emmenant avec lui la rentré tant attendue. Pour un jeune homme, la rentré égalait amis, joie et plaisir. Il retournerait enfin chez lui, pour sa sixième anée. Assis dans son compartiment, seul, attendant ses amis partis à leur réunion de préfet, il se repassait l'année précédente. Il avait perdu son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille. L'été lui avait paru une éternité, se perdant régulièrement dans les souvenirs du ministère. Il ne devait plus y penser, cela le faisait trop souffrir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par trois coups à la porte du compartiment. Une jeune femme au cheveux noir et au yeux d'émeraude que lui s'y tenait, en compagnie d'un jeune homme au cheveux brun et au yeux du profond chocolat noir.

E--Bonjour, pardonne-moi mais peut-on se joindre à toi, tout les autres son, soit pris, soit remplis d'idiots. questionna-t-elle

H--Euh, bien sûr, répondit. Je me présente, Harry, Harry Potter.

O---Enchanté, pendant qu'il s'assoyait. Je suis Orion et voici Émeraude. Nous venons d'être transféré à Poudlard

H--En quel année entrez-vous? questionna-t-il

E--Nous rentrons en sixième année, mais ça étrange de savoir que nous allons nous immiscer dans des bandes déjà toute créer et solidifier. Et toi? répondit-elle

H--Je suis en sixième année aussi, j'espère que vous serez à Gryffondor.

O--Peut-être, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les différentes maisons.

D--Personnellement, je ne vous recommande pas vraiment Gryffondor, ce sont des idiots majoritairement. Serpentard est une bien meilleur maison, après tout, ne sommes nous pas les meilleurs? dit un jeune homme blond

H--Malfoy, qui voudrait être dans une maison de vil serpent comme vous. siffla Harry.

D--Beaucoup. Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, fière sang-pur de Serpentard.

E--Je suis Émeraude, et voici Orion. se présenta-t-elle

D--Enchanté ma chère, j'espère te revoir à Serpentard.

Et il partit sans attendre de réponse. Le chemin se continua, pendant lequel, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et furent bientôt rejoins par les autres Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il se séparèrent car Émeraude et Orion devait se préparer pour la répartition.

Plus Tard...

La répartition se passa sans anicroche, comme à l'habitude. Après que les derniers premières années furent installé à leur table, Dumbledore prit la parole:

Du--avant de vous laissez vous régalez, nous avons deux nouveaux étudiants à accueillir. Miss Émeraude Silver et Mr. Orion Shadow. Si vous voulez bien vous approchez mademoiselle, nous commencerons par vous.

Elle s'avança on lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques minutes, le choixpeau s'écria SERPENTARD. Elle se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, sous les applaudissement des Serpentards. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Orion. Après un moment, choixpeau s'écria GRYFFONDOR. Il fut bien reçu par toute les maisons, exception faite de Serpentard. Chacun s'intégrait bien dans leur nouvelle maison. Orion était déjà très alaise avec le fameux trio et Émeraude avec Draco et sa bande. Tous se passait bien... pour le moment.

* * *

**POV Émeraude**

Draco est très sympathique, malgré l'impression qu'il peut paraître très froid avec ceux qui ne le connaît que très peu. Pansy me semble assez idiot, mais j'ai vite vu qu'elle joue un rôle. Blaise, lui, est assez drôle, il est vraiment très amusant. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, son tempérament joueur est assez plaisante. Vincent et Grégory semblent être de parfaite brute. Il ne me plaise vraiment pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé ceux qui utilise la force pour se penser supérieur. Pour moi, il n'y a que par la ruse qu'on peut prouver que l'on est plus futé que les autres. Draco me tire de mes pensés.

D-- Alors, parlez-nous de toi, nous ne connaissons rien de toi.

E-- Et bien que voulez-vous savoir?

P-- Mais tout, bien sur! D'où viens-tu, qu'as-tu fait...

E-- Eh bien, je viens d'Amérique, et je suis née à Montréal. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes dix ans, années où mes parents sont décédés, alors j'ai été vivre avec la famille d'Orion, qui était assez proche de ma famille, et j'ai du emménager en Alberta. J'ai fait mes étude à St grégoire de merlin jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mon nom complet est Émeraude Emily Silver, mon prénom vient de la couleur de mes yeux, je suis né le 19 juin 1980, je viens d'une famille de sans pur, et suis d'origine française du côté de mon père et italienne de ma mère. Um... Ma baguette est de bois de rose avec un crin de licorne, mon patronus est une licorne, je suis une animagus et je peux me transformer en loup... J'ai pour animaux de compagnie un serpent nommé narcisse et un aigle répondant au nom de sarcasme. Je mesure 1 mètre 65, j'ai un fort tempérament, je suis quelqu'un de sarcastique, déterminée, passionnée et aussi très rancunière. Je suis une passionné de musique, de voyage, de mode, du danger et du cinéma moldu. Quelque chose d'autre à savoir?

D--Cinéma moldu...

B--Non, tout est parfait, le reste, nous le découvrirons nous même, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

P-- Alors, on rentre au dortoir? Il commence à ce faire tard...

E-- Allez-y, je vais aller me reposer moi aussi, après tout, demain c'est une grosse journée pour moi.

B--Tu ne viens pas avec nous?

E--Non désolé, mais j'ai une chambre avec Orion. Le directeur nous a permit de rester ensemble, comme nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis que nous avons dix ans.

P--Pas de problème, on se revoit demain alors?

E--Bien sûr! À demain tout le monde...

**Fin du POV**

* * *

Émeraude se dirigea vers sa chambre. Orion était déjà couché sur le sofa, et lisait un livre de potion. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver avant qu'elle se jette sur lui.

E--Alors mon cher, comment se passe ton entrée dans la maison des Gryffondor? Le Trio est-il aussi téméraire que les rumeurs le disent?

O--Plutôt bien, mais bon, le trio n'est pas aussi téméraire que l'on dit. Leur accueille m'a fait chaud au cœur mais bon, je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Et toi, ta soirée?

E--Assez bien, il sont vraiment très sympathique, même si la majorité de la population de Poudlard les prennent pour de cruel futur Mangemort sans cœur. J'espère au moins que notre plan pourra changer leur façon de les voir.

O-- J'espère aussi, j'ai toujours trouvé idiot l'habitude des gens a mettre des étiquettes au autres.

E--Demain, c'est la première journée de cour, j'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer. Nous avons beaucoup de travail a faire, et beaucoup de haine à calmer. Comment va-t-on faire pour les rapprocher, c'est simplement plus horrible que je m'attendais. Je croyais qu'il se tolèrerait au moins, mais non, pas du tout.

O-- Allez Em, arrête de penser à cela, on verra en temps et lieu. Pour le moment, vaux mieux s'en tenir à calmer leur haine.

E--Bon et bien, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Orion, on se revoit demain.

O-- Bonne nuit Émeraude à toi aussi..

* * *

**Et bien, comment trouver vous mon début... j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, elle devra bientôt s'en venir**

**Reviewsssss seraient trèèèèèèèès apprécier.**

**Petit mot 1: je cherche une BETA, donc si quelqu'un est intéresser, envoyer moi un message.**

**Petit mot 2: Je posterai assez irrégulièrement... maximum au deux semaines.**

**Question: Avez qui voulez-vous voir Ron et Hermione (autre qu'un des deux) Je ne suis pas une fan de ses deux la ensemble, donc je vous demande avec qui vous préféreriez les voir!**

**A plus!**

**L'Ange Sarcastique**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et le second chapitre est arrivé!**

**Il se rallonge peu à peu... )**

**Titre:** La destiné

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, OC/OC

**Avertissement:** Présence d'un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre personne de même sexe, donc Homophobe, vous êtes gentiment invité à quitter cette page, vous la lisez à vos risques

* * *

**Chapitre 2, ou Comment perdre patience en cour de potion**

Se lever n'avait jamais été un punition pour Orion, il avait l'habitude de se lever au aurore, mais ce matin là, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable. La fatigue était si présente en lui qu'il aurait pu dormir pendant une semaine. Il se leva, après avoir maudit tout les dieux existant de l'obliger à se lever. Il cogna à la porte d'Émeraude pour la réveiller, car elle était une grande dormeuse, mais ne trouva qu'un chambre vide. Une note était placer sur son lit.

_Coucou Orion!_

_Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, donc je suis partie courir un peu._

_J'ai bien l'impression que l'air de Poudlard va changer bien des choses!_

_On se voit au petit déjeuné!_

_Émeraude_

Il partit donc prendre sa douche, pour une fois qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par un Émeraude encore en retard, et s'habilla sans se presser. Lorsqu'il fût finalement près, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le trio y était déjà, ainsi qu'Émeraude avec les Serpentards. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui était assez rare le matin avant ses cinq cafés bien foncé pour la réveiller. Elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, l'air de Poudlard est vraiment différent. Il commença à discuter avec les Gryffondor qui lui apprirent qu'ils commençaient avec un double cour de potion avec les Serpentards.

Orion ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait cette haine envers les potions, lui, malgré le fait qu'il était beaucoup moins bon qu'Émeraude, n'enétait pas autant répugner Et pourquoi faire un aussi grand drame pour un cour avec les Serpentards, lui était plutôt heureux d'avoir cette classe avec une élève aussi douée qu'Émeraude... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

**Au même moment, chez les Serpentards... **

Émeraude ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti le matin. Les Serpentards, eux non plus, ne semblaient pas du genre à dormir toute la matinée. La matinée semblait être assez plaisante. Quoi de mieux que de débutez l'année par sa matière forte! Et de plus, la matière de son cher directeur de maison. Elle était plutôt inquiète pour Orion, car contrairement à lui, elle avait entendu parler des ses techniques d'enseignements envers les Gryffondors, et Orion était quelqu'un qui réagissait assez rapidement au provocation, surtout si s'était fait sans moindre raison. Le cour allait sans doute être très divertissant.

Après avoir mangé leur petit-déjeuné, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où se passaient les cours de potions. Ils furent les premiers arrivés dans la classe, bientôt imités par les Gryffondors. Aucune insulte ne pu être dite avait l'arriver du Professeur Snape. Celui-ci, voulant "Tester" ses deux nouveaux élèves, (même si on pouvait penser que c'était plus pour tenter d'humilier le nouveau Gryffondor.) Émeraude répondu correctement au trois questions qu'il lui posa, ce qui lui valu trente points.

Orion, quant à lui, n'en réussit que deux, et Snape, comme tout fier supporteur de Gryffondor, lui enleva quinze point pour ne pas s'être correctement préparer au cour. Émeraude pouvait déjà apercevoir la colère dans les yeux de son ami, mais à son plus grand soulagement, il ne dit rien. Il devait certainement se rendre compte des raisons motivants la haine des Gryffondors face au professeur. Tout se passait plutôt bien du côté des Serpentards qui, grâce à Émeraude et Draco, avait remporté cinquante points pour des potions parfaites.

Du côté des Gryffondors, c'était plutôt la catastrophe, pour ne pas changer. La potion de Ron et de Harry était violette au lieu d'être verte, alors que celle d'Orion, qui avait eu le malheur de se placer avec le pauvre Neville, se retrouvait avec une potion rouge brique, ce que Snape se fit un plaisir de remarquer en enlevant trente points pour chacune des potions en les faisant disparaitre.

Pour Orion s'en était trop. Il détestait se faire insulter et rabaisser, mais connaissant beaucoup de manière de le faire, ce qu'il mit en pratique immédiatement avec le professeur qu'il haïssant de plus en plus. Jamais Émeraude n'avait entendu son ami utiliser des grossièreté aussi vulgaire. Snape, le visage toujours impassible, se contenta de se pencher vers lui et de lui souffler d'une voix froide qu'il venait de se remporter une merveilleuse semaine de retenu en sa compagnie.

La cloche sonna, et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir, voyant que l'humeur de leur professeur adoré était exécrable grâce à la participation d'Orion. Personne ne voulait rester en sa compagnie quand il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il partit à leur cour suivant, Herbologie, pour les Gryffondors, et histoire de la magie pour les Serpentards.

Émeraude passa la plus ennuyante heure de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir rencontrer un fantôme encore plus barbant que Sir Arnaud, son premier professeur d'éthique qu'elle avait eu dans sa jeunesse. Elle l'avait détesté plus que tout le monde et avait encore en haine son nom. Mais ses cours s'était terminé quand elle avait sept ans, après que son cher professeur eut mystérieusement disparu. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si une jeune de sept ans pouvait exorcicer un fantôme seul n'est-ce pas? Personne n'avait trouvé encore la raison de son mystérieux départ, c'était un secret bien garder qui le resterait.

Au moins, durant cette heure, elle avait réussi à convaincre la bande de Serpentards de venir dans sa chambre à elle et Orion, ce qui n'avait pas été très dur, et de laisser un chance à Orion qui était, après tout, un super personne, malgré le fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Ce soir, elle pourrait rapprocher les Serpentards d'un Gryffondor et ce serait un ÉNORME pas de fais vers leur bût.

Orion, lui, passa un excellent cour. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir à travailler avec des plantes, lui qui, il y a quelques années, aurait étranglé toute personne le poussant à toucher à ce qu'il considérait comme des horreurs de la nature. Mais ce cour l'avait vraiment intéresser, et bon, après un cour de potion, il aurait trouver n'importe quoi intéressant, mais, en binôme avec Neville, cela semblait si facile.

Quand la fin du cour arriva, il fût heureux de pouvoir manger. Il était sensé aller rejoindre Émeraude à leur chambre, après avoir passer à la grande salle prendre quelques aliments. Il se dépêcha et prit quelque fruit. Émeraude devait déjà l'attendre. Comme il le pensait, celle-ci était déjà dans la chambre, un livre à la main à l'attendre. Il ne releva même pas les yeux du livre quand elle commença à lui parler.

E-Et bien mon cher, je dois dire que tu n'as pas manqué ta première journée de cour. Elle n'est même pas terminé que tu te retrouve déjà coller. C'est un bon départ. Sûrement quelque chose d'assez téméraire pour les Gryffondors, tu dois être leur nouvelle idoles, après tout, il faut du courage pour oser tenir tête au Ô! Combien méchant directeur des vils serpents que sont les serpentards !

O-Ah Ah ... Tu es trop drôle! Le pire, je crois, de tout ce que tu as dit, c'est qu'il y a un fond de vérité. les plus jeunes qui en ont entendu parler sont Omnubilé par moi maintenant. Je hais ça... Et toi, tes superbe aventure avec les gentils petits serpents

E- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis sinon ce soir, certaines personnes au oreille sensible pourraient prouver qu'ils ne sont pas si gentils que ça!

O- C'est-à-dire les Serpentards viennent ce soir? Et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps...

E- Je ne perds jamais mon temps. Aller le jeunôt, dépêche toi avant de se retrouver en retard et que tu te prennes d'autre retenue.

O- Ouais ouais j'arr... JEUNÔT! Comment ôses-tu... tu n'es que mon aînée de sept mois...

E- À mais sept mois font toute une différence dans la vie, tu sais. Bon et bien à plus tard.

Et Émeraude partit, laissant un Orion boudeur.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa assez bien. Les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent en cours de Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. Le cour fût très intéressant, était sur les métamorphose animal. Au premier essaie, Émeraude réussi à transformer le morceau de bois en magnifique serpent au yeux doré et Orion réussi à la transformé en bel Ara. Cela leur valu chacun un beau vingt points. LA métamorphose avait toujours été une de leurs matières préférées, et elle était enseigné très jeune chez eux.

Le reste du cour se passa aussi bien. Le dîner arriva beaucoup plus vite que le déjeuner le matin même. Orion observait les Serpentards à partir de sa place. Il appréhendait quelque peu leur rencontre. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas sensé le détester pour être un Gryffondors? Il finit de manger et partit vers sa chambre, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Émeraude, elle, trouvait le dîner très intéressant avec sa "nouvelle bande". Tout le monde racontait les sales coups de Snape avec les plus jeunes durant l'après-midi alors qu'il était toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause d'Orion.

Elle quitta la table, et invita ses nouveaux amis vers sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent au troisième étage, au portrait de Guenièvre, une des plus belles sorcières du moyen-âge. Orion était déjà assis dans un des fauteuils, Narcisse de son cou et Éclipse, son serpent, sur ses cuisses.

E- Te voilà bien installer on dirait! Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu es arrivé?

O-Non pas vraiment, je viens simplement de rentrer. J'ai nourri Éclipse et Narcisse, mais Sarcasme n'est toujours pas revenu.

E- Et Ténèbres? Est-il revenu?

O- Oui, ce matin, tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté plus longtemps au déjeuné.

E-Ouais ouais! Bon bien Orion, je te présente Draco, Blaise et Pansy...

P-Mais on le connaît déjà

E-On appelle simplement ça introduire les gens tu sais Pansy? Tu le connais peut-être de nom, mais jamais pour avoir discuter avec lui...

B-Salut Orion, heureux de te rencontrer

O-Moi de même, après tout, vous êtes les amis d'Émeraude.

La discussion débuta et ils parlèrent de plusieurs sujet, jusqu'à ce que Pansy demande à Orion de parler un peu de lui.

O-Et bien, vous avez sûrement entendu la version de Émeraude, donc j'essaierai de ne pas trop répété. Donc et bien mon nom complet est Orion Charles Shadow, je suis née le 24 janvier 1981, je viens d'Alberta, au Canada, je connais Émeraude depuis que j'ai 4 ans et je vis avec elle depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Je viens d'une famille de Sang-pur, ma baguette est faite de Chêne et d'une veine de dragon, j'ai pour animagus un dragon, et comme animagus une panthère. J'ai deux animaux, un Grand Duc du nom de Ténèbres, et un serpent au nom d'Éclipse.

B-Et bien vous aimez les descriptions complète vous deux!

O-C'Est-à-dire?

D-Vous avez fait des descriptions du même style

E- Sûrement le fait que l'on se connaît depuis longtemps!

Le sujet détourna vite sur les Gryffondors

D- Quoi? Vous les aimez vraiment les Gryffondors... Même toi, Orion, qui est un Gryffondor, tu ne trouves pas Potter Fatiguant à la longue. Lui qui se prend pour une célébrité...

O-À vrai dire, il hait le fait qu'il soit célèbre pour sa cicatrice. Pour être franc, ce sont plutôt ses deux amis qui sont fatigant. Granger n'est pas si terrible, sauf quand elle fait sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais Weasley est assez fatigant. Je ne comprendrai jamais Harry d'avoir choisi Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard

P-QUOI! POTTER À SERPENTARD!

O- Ouais, il a eu une mauvaise impression de ceux-ci, et la première chose qu'on lui a dite sur eux c'est que se sont tous de méchant Mangemort ou des futurs Lord Noir. Mais lui n'y croit plus. Il a comprit, avec la trahison de Pettigrew que ce n'est pas la maison qui fait le bien ou le mal. Il commence vraiment à regretter son choix... Comme moi d'ailleurs.

B-Comment peut-on choisir sa maison... Après tout, c'est le choixpeau qui décide...

E-On peut l'influencer... On dit toujours que se sont les choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes.

D-Peut-être... j'aurais aimé voir un Potter à Serpentards, cela aurait sûrement fait tout un scandale... je vois déjà les gros titres... POTTER À SERPENTARD, UN FUTUR SEIGNEUR NOIR?

O- Sûrement, qui imaginerait le sauveur en méchant serpent... sûrement pas la communauté magique qui ne savent rien de lui... Moi j'y vois bien

B-Peut-être. Je ne veux pas paraître casse pieds, mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir. Sinon on risque de se faire prendre.

Après les au revoirs, les Serpentards quittèrent la chambre des deux étudiants.

O-Et bien ça c'est mieux passer que je le pensais.

E-C'est-à-dire?

O-Je n'imaginais jamais que l'on pourrait être plus que civiliser.

E-Et bien, tout peut arriver on dirait. C'est vrai à propos d'Harry et de Serpentard?

O- Qu'il y avait sa place? Oui... Pourquoi?

E- Et bien, j'ai peut-être une idée, tu crois qu'il tient encore à ses deux compères?

O-Pas vraiment, tu vois, l'affaire de Serpentard, il ne leur a jamais dit. Et aujourd'hui, plus la journée avançait, plus il se tenait avec moi et moins avec eux.

E-Alors mon plan va fonctionner. Invite le demain, et tout ira parfaitement bien.

O-Puis-je savoir quelque choses?

E-Oui, mais en temps et lieu... Bonne nuit à demain

Et elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de placer une phrase

Et c'est ainsi eu s'acheva leur première journée à Poudlard, avec plein d'espoir pour un futur meilleur.

Et bien, comment trouver vous mon début... j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, elle devra bientôt s'en venir

* * *

**Reviewsssss toujours très appréciez!**

**Question: Voulez-vous des gentils Gryffondors, ou des méchants traîtres?**

**D**

**A plus!**

**L'Ange Sarcastique**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Troisième Chapitre est en ligne! **

**Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai simplement été débordé (étant dans un merveilleux programme internationnal, j'ai une Ô combien passionnant prise en charge à faire, avec un Ô combien superviseur passionnant. Plus je suis sur-ensouveli par des tonnes de travaux et d'examens.**

**Titre:** La destiné

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, OC/OC

**Avertissement:** Présence d'un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre personne de même sexe, donc Homophobe, vous êtes gentiment invité à quitter cette page, vous la lisez à vos risques

* * *

**Chapitre 3, ou comment convaincre un Potter**

Le second matin fût beaucoup plus facile pour Orion. Cette fois-ci, Émeraude était toujours présente dans leur chambre. Elle était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, écrivant une lettre.

O-Bonjour bonjour ma chère, bien dormi?

É- Très bien, comme d'habitude. Et toi?

O- Absolument. Alors, qui est l'heureux destinataire de ta lettre?

É- À qui pourrais-je écrire d'après toi? Tu sais très bien qu'IL m'a demandé de le tenir informer de tout se qui se passait ici.

O- Oui, j'avais oublié. Une chance que tu es la pour t'en rappelé! Bon quel est le plan aujourd'hui?

É- Pour la journée, rien de trop difficile, simplement convaincre Harry de venir ici SEUL. Après tout si je veux mettre mon plan en exécution, il va devoir en être informé, tu ne crois pas?

O- Personnellement, j'en sais rien, après tout, tu ne m'as toujours pas avoué ce que tu veux faire. Je dois dire que je suis très curieux à ce sujet.

É- Et bien, je te souhaite bon courage parce que tu ne sauras rien avant ce soir. Je ne voudrais certainement pas tout gâcher.

O- Em, je HAIS les surprises. Allez dis-le moiiiiiiiiiiii.

É- À plus tard!!

Émeraude partit dans sa chambre chercher ses choses et se dépêcha de quitter la chambre, laissant un Orion de mauvaise humeur.

C'est un Orion encore de mauvais poil qui se dirigea vers la grande-salle. Il avait passé tout son temps depuis qu'il avait quitté leur chambre à jurer après Émeraude. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qui chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout, et c'était les surprise (À cause du vieille histoire qui c'Est passé plusieurs année plus tôt qui le traumatisait toujours. Quand il atteignit finalement la table, après plusieurs accrochage du à son humeur peu recommandable, il vu la parfaite opportunité pour réaliser sa part du plan. Devant lui, à la table des Gryffondor, était assis le seul et Unique Harry Potter, alias l'élu et le survivant, sans ses deux acolytes. Il avait un chance sans conteste après un mauvais départ matinal.

O- Hey Harry! Seul à ce que je vois

H- Oh oui, j'avais plutôt envi d'un déjeuné tranquille, sans discussion sans bût ni contenu.

O- Et bien j'irai directement au fais alors, pour te laisser profiter de ta solitude. Je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressé, simplement toi, à venir passer la soirée dans ma chambre. Cela te donnerait la chance de rediscuter avec Émeraude, vous n'avez pas eu vraiment de temps depuis le retour pour bavarder.

H- Oui, pourquoi pas! Cela pourrait être plaisant. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura que vous deux? Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer si vous aviez prévu une soirée avec d'autre.

O- Non, personne d'autre. ne t'en fait pas, Émeraude est très heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec toi. Elle va être ravi que tu acceptes. Alors, on se rejoint vers... disons environs sept heures?

H- D'accord. On se revoit plus tard en cour.

Orion partit, emportant quelque petit chose à manger et faisant signe à Émeraude que ça partit était accomplit.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche pour les deux compères. Lorsque finalement le dîner sût terminé, Orion et Émeraude attendirent patiemment Harry dans leur chambre... Enfin presque patiemment.

O- Arrive-t-il bientôt? J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que tu mijotes!

É- Du calme Orion... On t'a jamais dit que la patience est une vertu?

O-Peut-être mais je devais pas écouter.

Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte. Orion se précipita pour accueillir son ami, alors qu'Émeraude n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

O- Salut Harry!

H- Salut Orion! Bonjour Émeraude.

É- Bienvenue dans notre chambre Harry, à moi et Orion. Mets toi a l'aise, tu es ici chez toi.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure. Émeraude ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il devait ce sentir bien avec les deux, sinon il refuserait, il en était certain.

É- Harry, comment trouves-tu Gryffondor, cet année?

H- Bien si on veut. Les gens sont sympathiques, quoique l'intimité n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus présent, avec la curiosité maladive de la maison.

O- Et tes deux meilleurs amis?

H- Ron et Hermione? Et bien, c'est différent, c'est sûr. Hermione est une bonne amie, quoique trop centré sur ses études, et Ron... Et bien que dire de lui. Il est vraiment de plus en plus jaloux face à ma foutu célébrité, ce qui est assez énervant...

É- Et que penses-tu de Serpentard?

H- Et bien je sais pas trop... Je ne les connais pas vraiment, c'est sûr, mais je doute fort de tout les stéréotypes qu'on m'avait donner sur eux, par exemple, celui qu'ils sont tous des Mages-Noirs en devenir. Toi par exemple, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique quand on te connaît, alors cela doit être la même chose pour les autres Serpentards. Mais je n'ai jamais eu vraiment la chance d'apprendre à les connaître. Je le regrette un peu même.

O- Regrettes-tu d'avoir choisi Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard?

H- Quelque fois oui... mais pourquoi toutes ses questions? Où cela mène-t-il?

É- Oh mais on ne veut que mieux te connaître mon cher. J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. Je crois que certains Serpentards ne seraient pas contre apprendre à connaître le VRAI Harry Potter. Si je les invitais, un autre jour, à venir ici avec toi, accepterais-tu des les rencontrer VRAIMENT et d'apprendre à les connaître?

H- Oui Sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais...

É- Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire, Harry, en échange. N'ébruite pas trop ces futurs rencontres. Certaines personnes pourraient les voir d'un mauvaise oeil, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le bût, n'est-ce pas?

H- D'accord, si c'est la seule chose que tu demandes en échange.

O- Ne t'en fait pas, pour nous c'est bien assez.

H- Bon et bien je vais y aller. On se revoit demain en cour

É- À demain Harry

O- À plus Harry!

Sur ce, Harry partit, laissant les deux adolescents dans leurs pensées

O- Alors, peux-tu approfondir tes douces pensées?

É- Bien sur. J'imaginais simplement les semaines futurs. Il va y avoir beaucoup de chose dans l'air, beaucoup d'animosité, je le sens.

O- Provenant de Gryffondor je présumes?

É- En parti, mais aussi de quelque enseignant qui verront cela d'un mauvais oeil, et même d'autre personne qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire.

O- On passe à la prochaine phase la semaine prochaine?

É- Oui, dans une semaine jour pour jour

Sur ce, les deux amis se laissèrent, fière de l'avancement de leur plan, ne se doutant pas que certains obstacles peu attendu allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues .

* * *

**Reviewsssss toujours très appréciez!**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à présent. Je suis désolé du petit retard (assez gros)**

**j'ai été une semaine et demi chez ma grand-mère où il n'y a pas d'ordinateur (j'ai hâte d'avoir mon portatif!!!!)**

**Plus, je suis déborder en cour avec tout mes examens **

**Alors à bientôt, je l'espère!**

**Sarcasme**

**anciennement **

**L'Ange Sarcastique**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ouhou! le quatrième chapitre est là!!**

**Titre:** La destiné

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Couples:** Draco/Harry, OC/OC

**Avertissement:** Présence d'un slash, c'est à dire une relation entre personne de même sexe, donc Homophobe, vous êtes gentiment invité à quitter cette page, vous la lisez à vos risques

Petit message: Et oui je reposte déjà. Le prochain, lui, arrivera je ne sais quand, parce que j'ai quelque travaux à faire pour la semaine prochaine et je suis absente tou le week-end. Je reviens vite!!! )

* * *

**Chapitre 4, ou l'alliance**

Six jours étaient passés depuis la discussion avec Harry. Pendant se court laps de temps, Émeraude avait discuté avec quelques Serpentards qui s'étaient montrés chauds à l'idée. Depuis le dimanche précédent, soit quatre jours avant, les deux compères avaient préparés toute la soirée du vendredi, ne laissant rien au hasard, de peur que cela finissent mal. Chaque détail fût vérifier avec soin, si bien que lorsque la semaine se termina enfin, tout était parfait.

À sept heures tapantes, les Serpentards se présentèrent à la chambre. Les trois invités, Draco, Blaise et Théo, semblaient de bonne humeur, ce qui laissait un bon pressentiment pour la soirée. Quinze minute plus tard, Harry arriva, aillant eu de la difficulté à se détacher des pots de colle gryffondoriens. La soirée alla de bon train, tout le monde semblant s'amuser. Harry semblait même se lier d'amitié avec Blaise. Tout fût un grand succès et tous voulurent revivre l'expérience. Une autre soirée fût prévu pour le lendemain, tous les invités étant trop fatigués pour veiller plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Émeraude et Orion se levèrent, de très bonne humeur. Leur avancement, presque trop rapide, les avait rendu le sourire. Orion souhaitant aller s'entraîner, Émeraude resta seul. Ayant été informé de la Salle sur Demande par Harry à leur première soirée, elle s'y dirigea, décider à s'occuper. Pensant très fort à sa salle préférée, chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était de couleur froide, dans les tons de bleu. Au centre de celle-ci prenait place un immense piano blanc. Elle s'y installa et commença à jouer et chanter un chanson.

_Ce monde s'ra jamais beau  
Le monde est tellement fou  
Ce monde, j'en aurais fait cadeau  
Heureusement, tu changes tout_

_La nuit, y fait jamais chaud  
_

_La nuit, c'est comme un loup_

_Le loup voulait ma peau_

_Heureusement, tu changes tout_

_Mon ange, il est temps que je change le visage de mon dieu  
Veux-tu étendre ta beauté sur mes brûlures?  
Mon ange, les anges ont des yeux, des blessures  
Si tu savais tout ce que j'te jure, du fond de mon armure_

_Ce monde s'ra jamais beau  
Il n'est pas pour nous  
Si au moins la nuit je peux toucher ta peau  
Le reste je m'en fous_

_Mon ange, il est temps que je change le visage de mon dieu  
Veux-tu étendre ta beauté sur mes brûlures?  
Mon ange, les anges ont des yeux, j'en suis sûr  
Si tu savais tout ce que j'te jure, du fond de mon armure_

_J't'attendais dans l'oubli, sans but, sans patrie, comme un gars fini  
J'avais plus l'goût d'avancer  
Plus l'goût d'exister  
Heureusement, tu changes tout_

_Mon ange, il est temps que je change le visage de mon dieu  
Veux-tu étendre ta beauté sur mes brûlures?  
Mon ange, les anges n'ont pas tous les yeux purs  
Si tu savais tout ce que j'te jure, du fond de mon armure _

H- C'est très beau. Tu chantes vraiment bien

Émeraude sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver

É- Merci. C'est une chanson que me chantait ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup apprécier

H-Elle est magnifique.

É- Je sais. Les paroles sont merveilleuses, ne trouves-tu pas. Ses mots sont gravés dans mon esprit. J'Espère qu'ils le seront dans le tiens aussi. Tu ne dois jamais abandonné, même quand tout est horrible, car ,si tu as trouvé ton ange, il sera toujours là pour toi, pour te supporter, panser tes blessures, même ceux que l'on ne voit pas.

H- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cet ange.

É- Tu le trouveras, j'en suis sûr. Mais, dis-moi, étais-tu venu pour une raison particulière?

H- Oh rien de grandiose, simplement m'occupé, mais je vois que la salle l'est déjà.

É- Tu peux rester, la salle est assez grande pour deux!

Harry s'installa pour lire un livre. Émeraude, quant à elle retourna à sa musique, bordant Harry qui lisait.

_Qu'est-ce que je faisais  
Pendant ma vie sans toi?  
Pour qui je chantais  
La nuit dans d'autres bras?  
J'ai tant rêve de toi  
Et je rêve encore_

_Et je rêverai de toi  
Même après ma mort  
Rêves-tu de moi  
Au moins quand tu dors?_

* * *

_Au même moment_

Orion partit vers le lac, décidé à courir un peu, n'ayant pas pu le faire depuis plus d'une semaine. Pendant une heure il courut sans relâche. Après avoir pris sa douche, il décida d'aller voir les trois Serpentards, voulant discuter un peu avec eux. Après trente minutes de recherche, il décida de laisser tombé, sachant pertinemment qu'il les verrait plus tard le soir même, pour la suite de la veille. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, pensant y retrouver Émeraude, mais la chambre était vide. Il s'installa alors avec Éclipse et Narcisse, n'ayant pu s'en occupé que rapidement les derniers jours. une heure plus tard, Émeraude revint enfin.

O- Alors Émeraude, passé une bonne journée?

É- Oui une très bonne journée en très bonne compagnie.

O-C'Est-à-dire?

É- Avec Harry, j'étais allée dans la salle sur demande pour jouer un peu quand il est arrivé. Il est donc resté à lire pendant que je jouais. Et toi?

O- J'ai couru, et essayé de trouver Draco et compagnie. Mais je ne les ai pas trouvé.

É- De toute façon ils devraient arriver, il est déjà sept heures, tu as manqué le dîner.

Au même moment, trois coups se firent entendre, laissant savoir l'arrivé des Serpentards. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fût au tour d'Harry d'arriver. La soirée reprit où elle avait été laissé la veille. Tout le monde parlait et semblait bien s'amusé. Émeraude et Orion avait appris à bien les connaître et avait décidé qu'il était le moment de leur parler de leur vrai nature.

O- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Je vous demanderais de vous asseoir, Émeraude et moi avons des choses importantes à vous dire.

D- Quoi par exemple? Que vous êtes ensemble?

É- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on allait vous dire, mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas savoir...

B- Allez Em, oublie Draco moi je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez à dire!

O- Avant tout, vous devez jurer que vous ne direz rien, sur votre honneur de Serpentard, ou de Gryffondor pour toi Harry.

BTDH- JURER

É- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des sorciers de sang-pur...

T- C'est-à-dire?

O- Ummm, on est plus si on veut. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Angelo de la Muerte?

H- Pas vraiment...

É- Je m'en doutais un peu pour toi, ayant grandi chez des moldus, mais vous trois devez sûrement connaître. Angelo de la muerte, ou Ange de la mort en français, sont souvent appelé créature mythique, mais elles sont aussi réelle que vous et moi.

O- Nous en sommes tout les deux. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, nous étions considérés symbole de beauté, maintenant nous sommes surtout dans l'oublie. Malgré ce que notre nom laisse entendre, nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, et que quelques uns d'entre nous sont guerriers, comme Émeraude. La majorité sont des guérisseurs.

É- Nous nous présentons comme il se doit. Je vous présente Orion, Héritier de notre royaume.

O- Et voici Émeraude, futur Lady du royaume.

D- Alors vous êtes prince et lady... et pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

O- à cause de la guerre. Nous sommes venus porter notre contribution. Si on vous dit tous ça, c'Est que nous avons confiance en vous. Personne ne doit savoir notre véritable identité, sinon se serait un désastre. Nous avons vu en vous des personnes capables de beaucoup de chose, de Grandes choses. Et nous voulons vous y aidez. C'est pourquoi que l'on veut vous entraîner quelque peu, si vous le voulez bien sûr.

TLM- Bien sûr!

É- Pour faciliter tout cela, on va le faire deux à deux. Théo, Blaise, vous serez avec Orion. Harry, Draco, vous serez avec moi. Si on commençait demain, cela vous conviendrait?

H- oui, mais à quel heure?

O- Onze heure, salle sur demande ça vous convient?

D- D'accord, alors on se revoit demain?

É- Oui parfait

Et chacun parti vers son lit, sachant très bien qu'une dure journée les attendait le lendemain.

* * *

**Reviewsssss toujours très appréciez!**

**Les chansons sont de Éric Lapointe, la première étant _Mon Ange_ et la seconde _Je rêve encore_**

_**Prochain chapitre sera surtout sur l'entrainement de Draco et Harry!!**_

_**D**_

**Vous savez que plus j'ai de reviews, plus j'écris vite? Et bien je vous le dis!!**

**Alors à bientôt, je l'espère!**

**Sarcasme**


End file.
